1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clasp. In particular, the present invention relates to a clasp for use with such devices as collars or belts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clasps are used for a wide variety of applications, such as collars for animals, safety belts (or other safety devices), clothing and so on. However, existing clasps suffer from the drawback that, if the same device is used by two different people, it will most likely need to be adjusted so as to fit the second person. This is fiddly, time-consuming and may result in, for instance, excess lengths of belt dangling from the device which is both unsightly and potentially hazardous.
Similarly, due to the nature of existing clasps, animal collars or belts for clothing are constructed in particular sizes, meaning that as a person or animal grows, the belt or collar must either be adjusted manually (e.g. by adding additional holes to the belt or collar) or replaced if the belt or collar becomes to small for the person or animal.
Thus, there would be an advantage if it were possible to provide a clasp which allowed a belt, collar or other similar device to be easily and quickly adjusted when the same device is used by people or animals of different size.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country
Throughout this specification, the term “comprising” and its grammatical equivalents shall be taken to have an inclusive meaning unless the context of use indicates otherwise.